Ron and Hermione Share a Bed and Their Feelings
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: Ron and Hermione finally admit their feelings after taking comfort in each other at the old Black Home.  Set during DH.  Bits from the book and movie.  I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1: Lonely and Scared

*this story takes place while the Golden Trio is staying at Grimmauld Place right after the wedding. I've thrown in a few events that you'll recognize from either the book or the movie. I own nothing. Enjoy

It was Harry who suggested they move out of the living room and from sleeping on couch cushions and the floor. There were plenty of rooms in the old Black home, and he thought they would all do better mentally and physically if they were sleeping in actual beds. Ron seemed fine the idea, but Hermione was not. She was scared and felt much better when they were all together but not wanting to seem weak, she agreed.

Harry took Sirious' old room on the 2nd floor, while Ron and Hermione chose rooms one floor higher. Ron gallantly insisted Hermione take the only room in the house that had its own bathroom, which she thought was very sweet.

The first night they slept separated, Hermione did anything but sleep. She tossed and turned a lot and maybe dozed a touch, but rest did not come. Over breakfast the next morning, Ron commented that she seemed groggy, but she played it off. Later that day, a breakthrough came when Kreacher revealed that he had seen another necklace like the fake one. The three sent him to find Mundungus, the man who he saw take the real horcrux. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. They had dinner, and Ron and Hermione played the piano for a while. At one point she caught him staring at her, and it made her heart sing.

Hermione was exhausted by the time Harry suggested they go to bed, but she knew once again that sleep wouldn't come. She just didn't feel safe.

She had been lying in bed for about an hour when she worked up the courage to go to Ron's room. A book in hand, she lightly padded down the hall. She was happy to see a light coming from underneath the door. _He's still up,_ she thought to herself. Ron barely heard the knock on the door she tapped so lightly, but he looked up and saw her open it just enough to poke her head in. "Ron," she said. "Are you still awake?"

"Yep," he said back. "Come on in."

Hermione came through the door and shut it gently and quietly behind her.

Ron couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. She was dressed in a pink flannel pajama set. The pants were long and blue and pink checked. The top though was just a light pink tank top that looked good against her light brown skin. Her hair was down in ringlets, and he could tell it was still a bit damp from a recent shower. She walked towards the bed.

Ron was propped up on a couple of pillows reading a Quidditch magazine by the light of his wand. He was wearing a worn out Griffendor t-shirt. "You okay?," he said.

"Yeah," she said still standing at the foot of the bed. "Well, no actually," she admitted. "I'm a little lonely...and scared," she told the truth.

Ron was a bit shocked. Hermione was always so strong, and even when she wasn't, she wanted you to think she was.

"Could I stay in here with you for a while if you're up reading?"

"Sure," he said patting the spot beside him on the bed. "Come on over. Was Harry asleep?" he asked, assuming that she'd checked with him first. "I don't know," she smiled and hopped on top of the covers. "I didn't check." Ron was a little dizzy at the thought that she had come to him first for companionship. Next to him, he could smell peppermint shampoo, and it was damn near intoxicating. He was almost lost in a trance when she said, "so, what are you reading?"

Jolted back to reality he responded. "Just an old Quidditch magazine that I found downstairs. Did you know girls used to be banned from playing until more recently than you might think?"

Hermione was impressed that he recognized this fact as ridiculous. "It's amazing what people think girls can't do you know? Although I say this as I'm afraid to go to sleep," she laughed. "Guess I'm giving girls out there a bad name."

Ron smiled. "To tell you the truth, I'm scared too. Not enough not to sleep," he chuckled, "but everything's just so unknown, you know?"

"Yeah, I do know," she said back.

Not wanting the conversation to get too dark, Ron said, "How about you? Where's your latest knowledge coming from?"

Hermione turned the book to show him the cover. He also noticed that she had a quill in her hand. "It's blank actually," she said. "A diary. I thought I should start writing some of our adventures down so that we could go back and review notes and stuff in case we forget anything. So much has been going on."

"Good idea," Ron said smiling. When their gaze lingered at each other just a touch too long, both snapped out of it, and got back to business. Hermione started writing, and Ron went back to flipping through the magazine. Hermione was feverishly scribbling away for about half an hour when she looked over and saw Ron yawning. "You're sleepy," she said making a move to get up. "I'll let you rest. Thanks for letting me hang out for a bit."

"Well wait," he said grabbing her wrist before she could get away. "You could stay if you want, if you're still scared. I'm not much of a protector," he laughed, "but at least if something happens, we'll be together."

Hermione was touched by his offer and truthfully wanted to take it. She knew not sleeping for much longer would make her weak physically and mentally. "Well," she said. "If you're sure?"

"I'm sure," he said proud of himself for his chivalry. Truth be told though he could think of a lot worse things than Hermione Granger in his bed, smelling like peppermint and looking all pretty, and..._snap out of it,_ he thought to himself. _She's just lonely and scared._

Hermione got up so she could set her diary on a bedside table and pulled up the covers to climb in beside Ron. He mimicked her movement of putting his magazine down and spoke a quick cantation that turned off his wand. There was enough moonlight streaming in though that it wasn't completely dark. They settled in facing each other but as far away as they could get. It wasn't that far though considering it was only a double bed. Ron closed his eyes and breathed in Hermione's scent.

"Ron," she said quietly.

"Hmm," he said not opening his eyes.

"You're wrong you know?" she said.

"About what this time?" he said smiling, opening his eyes now.

"About not being a good protector. I feel totally safe when I'm with you. Like right now," she said and smiled.

Ron was surprised and touched by her words. He would never admit it to her or anyone, but he constantly felt inferior to the great Harry Potter, and to hear her say something like that warmed his heart and boosted his confidence.

He reached out and tucked a strand of wild curls behind her ear. As his hand touched the side of her face, Hermione closed her eyes and held her breath. She was hoping he might kiss her, but he didn't. Instead he said, "Thank you Hermione. That means a lot." Her skin was so soft. He then let his hand trail to her shoulder and run down her arm to her hand. He clasped it under the covers, their fingers interlaced. His touch gave her goosebumps. He noticed and jumped for a joy a bit inside. "Sweet dreams, Hermione." Ron said. "You too," she replied, and they fell asleep holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

Chapter 2:

Ron woke up first the next morning, and it took him a minute to get his bearings. Not only was Hermione in his bed, but they were totally snuggled up. They had fallen asleep holding hands, but through some shifts in the night, he was now lying on his back with Hermione practically suction-cupped to him. She had her head on his shoulder, her hand heavily across his chest and one of her legs was draped over his. His arm was clasping her waist, and his other hand was on top of the one she had across his chest. _I could get used to this, _he thought to himself smiling. He dared not move wanting to stay like this as long as possible and also allow Hermione to keep sleeping. Her breath tickled his neck, and he was not complaining one bit.

Suddenly there was some crashing about downstairs, and Ron could hear Harry talking to someone. He didn't sound upset, so Ron didn't worry. The sound was enough though to stir Hermione. She opened her eyes and realized where she was. She blushed as she realized that place was practically on top of Ron. She raised her head slightly to look at him.

"Morning," he said grinning. "Sleep well?"

Though a bit embarrassed, Hermione didn't try to move. Ron was holding onto her waist and hand, so she thought he must be okay with what was happening. She was definitely okay. She was crazy about Ron. "Actually," she said. "Yes. I feel very well-rested. Thank you."

Their lips were inches apart, another moment that could have led to a kiss when Harry yelled up the stairs, "Hey sleeping beauties. Could you guys get down here please?" Harry had no idea of course that the two had shared a bed but both popped up in alarm as if they didn't want to get caught. "Be right down," Hermione yelled back.

"Wake Ron up too," Harry responded.

"Will do," Hermione said and turned to Ron smiling.

"Wake up," she said. He grinned back realizing he was still clinging to her a bit. He released her from his grasp. "Guess we'd better get a move on," Ron said. "Guess so," she said back making a move to get up. Her hair was a little more wild than usual, and Ron thought she looked beautiful. His arms and heart felt empty as she hopped off the bed. He knew sooner or later he was going to have to come to terms with his feelings for her, he just wasn't sure when.

He climbed out of his side of the bed stretching and was surprised when Hermione was all of a sudden right in front of him. She wrapped him in a hug, which he returned. "Thank you Ron," she said. "I mean that." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then bounced out of the room. Ron had to sit back down on the bed. He was in big trouble and knew it. He had snogged Lavendar for months last year, but just a simple kiss on the cheek from Hermione made his head spin. _Blimey_, he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: A night in the moonlight

Chapter 3:

Ron heard Hermione going to downstairs and waited a few more minutes before going himself. He wasn't a hundred percent sure why, but he really didn't want Harry to figure out they'd slept in the same bed. He mostly knew it was because he wanted it to happen again, and if Harry knew and asked them about it, Hermione might not want to again.

Turns out Harry was talking to Kreacher, Dobby and Mundungus. The gang figured out that Delores Umbridge has the horcrux locket. They devised a plan over the rest of the day brewing up some polyjuice potion and working out all their moves. They were going to break into the ministry of magic. It was a dangerous plan, but they really had no other choice. The three ate an early dinner, and it was actually Ron who said they should go to bed early. Tomorrow was a big day, and they couldn't afford to be tired. They needed to have all their wits about them.

Harry agreed and got up and retired immediately. Sleeping in his godfather's old room had given him a sense of comfort and despite the battles he knew he was facing, he had been surprisingly able to sleep just fine. He said goodnight to the others and climbed the stairs. Hermione was washing the dishes in the kitchen. Ron joined her. "Why don't you use magic?" he asked. "I don't know," she said back. "I think I just like being able to control something." He approached her and put his hands over hers stopping her from continuing the task. "Let's go to bed," he said. She stared into his eyes. She wasn't quite sure if he was asking her to stay with him again, but she sure hoped so. She hadn't felt as safe in months as she had last night in Ron's bed.

"Okay," she said conceding. "You win."

Ron smiled. He wasn't used to Hermione listening to him so easily. They climbed three flights of stairs together. When they reached the top, Hermione made a move towards her own room. He reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him. "Stay with me?" he asked softly. She smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll just go freshen up and change. Be there in 15," she squeezed his hand reassuringly and remained cool, but inside, she was doing somersaults. Even if it was just to make her feel safe, Ron wanted to be near her, and that was enough for now even if he didn't want to be more than friends.

They parted.

In his room, Ron changed into some navy blue cotton pj bottoms and a sleeveless Quidditch t-shirt. He tiptoed quickly and quietly to the hall bathroom to brush his teeth.

In her room, Hermione's heart was racing. Last night, she had sought out Ron, but tonight, he had asked her to share his bed. She was giddy. She chose her most flattering pj set out of her small beaded bag and brushed her teeth. She spritzed on a bit of perfume that smelled like cinnamon, and applied some clear lip gloss. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair was down and looked good tonight; her cheeks were slightly rosy. _This will do, _she thought to herself.

She made her way to Ron's room and didn't knock. He was expecting her, so she felt fine just opening the door and going in. Ron was standing by the window looking outside at the moon. His sleeveless shirt showed off his muscles. Hermione was struck by how much he'd changed over all these years. An awkward and slight boy had quickly grown into a tough and strapping man. A man that she was crazy in love with.

He turned when he heard the door creak. He smiled and then allowed himself to take in her sight. Something was different. _Is she trying to look like that? _Ron thought also thinking that if she was trying to get him to notice her, it was working. Not that she needed to try. He had been noticing for some time.

Hermione was once again wearing long pj pants. They were cotton and light purple and gray striped. The top was a spaghetti-strapped camisole. It was the same light purple as the stripes in the pants and had a bit of lace around the top. It wasn't particularly revealing or anything, but she looked amazing in it. The top was just short enough that he could see the slightest sliver of her toned stomach above the waistband of her drawstring pants. Her hair was down once again, more tame than the night before. She was wearing a touch of gloss that made her lips shimmer. He couldn't take his eyes off her, but all he could manage to say was "Well, don't you look pretty?"

He regretted it a bit because she blushed, and he feared that he might have embarrassed her if she was indeed trying, but she just smiled and said "Thanks."

Without talking, as if they'd done it a million times, they made their way towards the bed. They both climbed under the covers and the tentativeness from the night before melted away. Hermione lay down facing the wall but closer to the center of the bed that she'd been initially the night before. Ron felt confident enough to snuggle right up behind her and put his arm around her waist so they were spooning. It felt so natural, like it was meant to be. His nose was near her neck. She smelled like cinnamon.

"Mmmm," he said against her ear. "You smell good,"

She smiled to herself and hugged him closer. Her arm was over his, her hand laced on top of his. "You can be awfully sweet when you try to be, you know?" she said.

Ron chuckled. "I have to be careful. I have a reputation to uphold you know. I have the emotional range of a teaspoon remember?" He was teasing her about something she had said to him more than 2 years ago.

"I remember," she said also laughing. "But I think you've changed."

"I have changed," he said seriously. "Facing death a few times makes you realize you should tell people how you feel."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Could this be the moment she'd longed for? Was he about to admit he thought about her as more than a friend? She still wasn't sure they shared the same feelings? He had been so kind to her and had showered her with affection recently, but in reality, she was the only girl around, and those gestures could have been just close friendship too.

They were both quiet, and just when Hermione was about to give up hope Ron spoke softly. "Hermione, I need to tell you something."

"Okay," she said.

He moved his arm from under hers up to her shoulder that was against the bed. He gripped it lightly and nudged her over so that he could see her face. She was on her back now, and he was looking down at her. Her big beautiful brown eyes were starting up at him. He swallowed and started. He was so nervous. "This is hard for me, so I just need to you listen deal?" he asked, and she nodded her head yes. Her heart was barely beating. "I like you okay. As more than a friend. I think I might even be in love with you." Hermione's eyes grew wide but she kept her promise and kept her mouth shut. "Tomorrow's mission at the Ministry of Magic is dangerous, and I just couldn't bear if something happened to one of us, and I had never told you that. Last night made me realize more than ever how I feel about you. When I woke up this morning, and we were all snuggled up, well, it just felt right."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She thought for a moment that she should check and make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Hermione," Ron said pulling her from her stunned state. "You can talk now." His eyes were searching hers. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but here it was. He had laid it all out on the table. The ball was in her court.

To his delight, a few tears welled in her eyes and she smiled broadly. "Ron, I feel the same way. Except, I don't think I'm in love with you. I know I am. I have been since we were 14. I've been dying to tell you, but I could never work up the courage. I've been waiting for this moment for so long."

They were staring at each other, moonlight streaming in.

"Hermione, can I?" Before he couldn't even finish the question with "kiss you?" She said "uh-huh", wrapped her arms around his neck and her lips were on his.

Sparks flew: it was a kiss that had been brewing for years, maybe even since they were 11 years old. Now here they were, almost adults. They had been through so much together, and all that emotion was coming out in the passion of this kiss. Hermione had only had a peck kiss before from Vicktor Krum, but somehow she knew exactly what to do when her lips found Ron's. He was a great kisser. He'd had a lot of practice with Lavender last year, but kissing Hermione was a whole new ballgame. He loved this girl. This was real. Ron slowed down the kiss a bit, and they finally broke apart for air. He looked down at Hermione pinned under him. She was so beautiful. Her perfect hair was now tossed about and her lip gloss smeared. He was grinning like a fool, and so was she. Hermione spoke first…"Umm…well then, that was," she searched for the right words. "Wow," she finally said. "Yeah, wow, "Ron said back leaning down and giving her another quick kiss. "I want to change what I said before," Ron said. "I'm with you, I don't think I'm in love, I know." Hermione smiled and wrapped him into another kiss, launching another full-on make-out session. For at least the next hour they talked and giggled and kissed until Ron finally and reluctantly said, "We really should go to sleep you know? We have a big day tomorrow."

"I know your right," Hermione said. "I just don't want this night to end," she said quietly.

Ron cupped her face in his hands. "I know what you mean Hermione, but nothing can change us now. We love each other. We've admitted it, and I promise I will do everything I can to keep you safe through all this." A single tear rolled out of her right eye, and he reached up and wiped it away. "I love you, Ron," she said. "I love you, too," he said back, and they kissed a final goodnight kiss. Hermione turned back over, and Ron pulled her tight to him. He meant what he said more than ever. He would die for her if he had too.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Out

Chapter 4:

Both Ron and Hermione opened their eyes the next morning as someone cleared their throat. They were spooning.

"Umm, excuse me, you two." It was Harry, standing at the foot of the bed smiling like a fool.

Ron and Hermione broke apart and both sat up quickly.

"Harry," Hermione started. "Good morning, we were just…" she trailed off.

"Sleeping together?" Harry said.

"No," Ron said. "Well, yes, I suppose, I mean how to you mean?" He stammered.

Harry laughed and held up his hands. "Whoa, you two, calm down. I went to Hermione's room first to wake her up, and when I didn't find her there, I knew instantly where she was. You don't owe me any explanation. The whole world knows you two are crazy about each other. We were all just waiting for you guys to figure it out. And don't even try to tell me that you were just scared or lonely. I know better," he warned.

"Well, then," Ron said. "I guess the cat's out of the bag," he said laughing, and ran his hands through his wild bed-head mop of red hair.

"Harry," Hermione said. "We promise we won't let anything of this interfere with the mission."

"Scouts honor," Ron said smiling. "Isn't that a muggle term?" he laughed turning to Hermione.

"It is and you used it correctly," she said back.

"I know you guys won't let me down," Harry said. "The truth is I think it's about bloody time. Just keep the snogging to a minimum around me, k?"

"Deal," Ron and Hermione said in unison. They both knew he meant what he said. He was happy for them.

"Now if you can possibly tear yourselves away from each other, we have to go break into the Ministry. I'll wait for you in the kitchen," Harry said and turned to go.

Hermione collapsed back onto the pillow laughing. "You know, I went to sleep last night thinking about how and when we were going to tell Harry. I guess that takes care of that." "Guess so," Ron said and leaned over to try and kiss her. She put her hand over her mouth and blocked him. "What's the problem?" Ron said. "Did you already change your mind?"

"No," she said giggling. "Morning breath. I just don't want you to kiss me till I brush my teeth."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Fine," he said laughing not surprised at all. Hermione was nothing if not prim and proper. "We should really get going anyways, I suppose," Ron said.

"Yep," Hermione agreed and they both jumped up. Hermione scattered out of the room to go and get ready.

15 minutes later Ron was leaned up against the hall wall waiting as Hermione came out of her room. He barely let her close the door before he stepped quickly across the hall and gathered her in his arms. He pushed her back against the wall and kissed her like it might be the last time he got to do so. Her breath was minty fresh. "Wanted to get that out of the way before we had to behave in front of Harry," Ron said. "Good idea," she said back and kissed him one more time.

They walked downstairs hand in hand. Surely Harry wouldn't mind that. They were off to find another horcrux. Both were glad they'd had such a great few nights leading up to what was sure to be a hard and dangerous day.

***Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. I know this is not how Ron and Hermione get together in the last movie or book, but I could have seen this happening too, then them breaking up because of the Horcrux and getting back together during the battle.


End file.
